1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for scattered light measurements and an apparatus applicable thereto whereby a laser light is irradiated onto a transparent solid specimen to perform characteristic measurements by measuring the scattered lights being scattered from the specimen. Here a glass which is below the transition point (Tg) is also included in the transparent solid specimens.
2. Background Art
There is available an apparatus for measuring scattered lights of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) which is a typical transparent material for optic fibers and lenses (Otsuka et al [Papers on High Polymer]p. 266, No. 4, Volume 42 (1985)) shown in FIG. 10, for example, as an apparatus for the scattered light measurements to obtain scattered light data by measuring scattered lights being scattered from a specimen when a laser light is irradiated onto a transparent specimen available in various forms, such as gas, liquid, solution, and solid. The measuring method applicable to this apparatus is dependent on angles at intervals of several degrees (Otsuka et al [Preparatory Papers B for the Textile Society Symposium]B-p. 36, Jun. 1988, Textile Society).
From the scattered light profiles obtained using the above-mentioned apparatus, the Rayleigh scattering intensity (R) obtainable by the density fluctuations of the specimen is evaluated by the mean scattered light level in the wide angle region and its smooth distributive state, and in addition, from the profile in the lower angle region, the relative length which reflects the fine structure of the specimen is evaluated using the Debye plots.